


Alternate Explorations

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe Prompts I received on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Stark (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Sansa- When Arya comes back to Westeros to find her 'siblings' married, she makes her disapproval clear, bringing old tensions back to their relationship.

Another Stark 

It was the fourth moon since Arya had arrived at Winterfell. Her more annoyance at the way Jon and Sansa acted towards one another, only grew since her arrival. The first night of her arrival, she made it very clear how disgusted she was with Jon and Sansa even ‘married’ let alone happily doing it like bunnies, that Jon didn’t even come to ‘their’ chambers that night. He spent the night sleeping in the library. Couldn’t even bare to bring himself to lay next to his wife. 

Since Arya’s arrival, he has since only spent the night with her three or four times, and it each time gets more distant than the last. The intimacy that both experienced since getting over their first couple months of marriage, only became more profound. Like the barrier wasn’t gone, both just lost in the pleasure of having someone love them. But that changed last night, when she told him her thoughts. 

Sansa arrived at the breakfast table, as Jon and Arya were laughing about something of the old days. Her face grew with happiness at the sight of her husband. But being the Lady of the keep she could not. Only take a seat next to him. He gave her a warm comforting smile as he placed a soft kiss on her hand. Turning to Arya they both caught how she rolled her eyes and frowned at their conduct. Sansa brushed it off. Both of them had exciting news to tell her. 

“Arya. We have wonderful news.” Sansa said with a huge smile. Arya’s eyes went wide with realization. She quickly stood up shocking both of them, as Jon kept his hand on his wifes. 

“Kill it.” Both looked shocked at her words. 

“Arya!” Sansa yelled, holding her hands over her small pulged stomach. The baby that both had wanted since before they were married was growing safely in her womb. 

“Drink moon tea. Get rid of it.” Her voice was pure menace. 

“Arya thats enough.” Jon’s voice was pure fury. “Be happy for us. We are excited to welcome this child into the world, with or without you.” His hand gripped hers, as he placed another hand over her abdament. 

“That thing will turn into a monster. Just like Joff-” Jon stood up and slammed his sister against the wall. The only violent thing he had ever done to a women that had not attacked him. His eyes pure fury as he looked just as much as the Targaryen his aunt was. 

“Never speak that name in front of your sister. Our child is not a monster. We are not lannisters.” Sansa ran up and pushed her husband off of Arya. 

“Jon she knows that.” Sansa leaned over and wrapped her sister in her arms. 

“Please, Arya. I need you.” She pulled her sister out in arms length. 

“This child is a Stark. He or She will be raised as such. Loved by her mother and Father, knowing who they are. Please. Love them, like Robb, Rickon, or Bran would have loved them. With all of their hearts.” 

Arya ran off into the godswords, only to come back the next morning saying she will see. 

“I won’t kill it.” She said, but refused to help with any of the pregnancy. 

On the night Robb Eddard Stark was born, Jon held his son into his arms. The reddish locks he bore only served to remind them on the lost brother they had long ago. Arya looked at the babe and cried, her first tears since witnessing her brother’s direwolf mounted on his body. 

“Hes a Stark.” She whispered, cuddling into her sister's arms, with little baby Robb tucked underneath them.


	2. The End - (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Sansa Apocalypse AU.

The End 

Sansa rolled over on her side. The warm body next to her groaned as she slide up the bed. 

“Go back to sleep.” He whined. Sansa laughed as Jon just clearly wasn’t ready for the day. 

“If Robb catches you in my bed naked again, hes going to feed you to the critters outside.” Jon whined from his position as he sat up. Wrapping his arm around her neck, and bring her close to kiss her forehead. 

“World is coming to an end, and he's still pissed, I’m shagging his sister.” 

“Shagging, thats all I am?” She teased as he rolled over on top of her. Kissing her deeply. 

“You know baby, that I love you. Even if the world wasn’t ending, I would still love you.” 

“Jon?” She asked, as he laid his head on her chest, breathing in her aroma. 

“Hmm?” 

“Ask again.” He sat up, straight and looked into her eyes. Determination on his face. 

“What?”

“Ask me again.” She said with a small smile on her face. 

“Even though, theres no way you’ll have all of it.” 

“Ask.” Sitting up, he pulled her to the side of the bed. Bending down on one knee he held her hands in between his. 

“Sansa Stark. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes.”


	3. Passionate Throne - (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ok with NSFW prompts? If so -- Jon/Sansa, doing it on the Iron Throne. ;)

Nobody was allowed in the court that day. It was simply sad to those of the matter that the King wanted no one to enter the throne room. His Lady Wife, Sansa Targaryen was the only one allowed in. To even make sure, Ghost was stalking the halls out front, making sure no one came in. 

“Your Grace.” Sansa said, curtseying to him. Jon simply grabbed her wrists and dragged her onto his lap. 

“We have to be quick about it.” He said with a husky voice. Sansa swung her legs to straddle him as he lifted up her skirts. Her hands went straight to his breeches tearing at the laces. 

“This seat is really uncomfortable.” 

“Yes, well, now you know why I want to fuck you so bad on it.” He whispered in her ear. Digging him out, she quickly made fast work of it. 

“How are you already this hard?” She gasped as he opened her folds with his fingers. 

“How are you already this wet?” He retorted back, grasping her bottom lip in between his teeth. 

“Oh, Gods, please, Jon.” She quickly guided him up to her entrance. His hands went straight towards her hips as he pushed her down on his rod. Just as quickly as he had entered her, he leaned back smiling at her. His eyes only telling her what he wanted. She grasped as much as he enjoyed watching her move on her own. His organ in between her legs, filling her up. 

“Do you enjoy fucking the King?” He asked. She looked at him surprised at his words. Jon was normally not talkative in bed. 

“I do your Grace.” She gasped out as she began to pick up the pace. His one hand staying on her hip, encouraging her to move faster, while his other went to the nub located just above where he was entered. 

“Do you like the feel of a bastards Cock moving inside of you.” 

“Yes!” She almost screamed as his hands began to move against her feverously. “Oh, Seven Hells.” She whispered against him as she speed up her movements. 

“My seed is about to come, you want it?” He asked again, his own moaning over taking him. 

“Yes, Jon. I want your seed. I always want your seed.” She felt him shot into her as he gave an upward push holding her still. The sensation of him filling her, sent her over, as she came around his throbbing member. Both huffing, sitting on the iron throne. 

“that was different.” Sansa spoke, tracing a circle on his chest. 

“Yes it was. I quite enjoyed it. At least it will give me something to think about while I have to listen to those-” He waved his hand as if to some how to appear before him. 

“Royal kiss ups?” She placed for him. “I find it offensive. The only one who should be kissing your ass is me.” Jon let out a hearty laugh at her reference to the other night. 

“I still have a mark from where you bit me.” He teased at his wife. 

“You bit me.” She retorted, relaxing into her husbands arms.


	4. Not a Good Secret (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Sansa- Jon is the LC to Sansa's queen. And the secret father to her children.

Not a Good Secret 

It was a secret for the longest time in the northern court. Everyone knew she had a lover, but the Queen of the north had always been around men her entire regiment. It wasn’t until her third child was born did people start getting suspicious about who it was. Her son was born with the Stark dark hair, but his violet eyes were those of the same contrast of her Grace, Daenerys Targaryen, Queen in the South. 

Jon Snow, was rumored for many years, to be her last surviving nephew, the illegitimate child of Rhaegar Targaryen. The northern lords at court demanded that Sansa name her childrens father. If it was indeed Jon Snow, then he would be Jon Targaryen, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Jon neither desired nor wished for that to happen. He was the Lord Commander of Sansa’s queen guard. The Queen of the North had done away with the laws against her guards being forced to take no wives. With the Others destroyed, the Wall broken down and deserted, Jon took his place with his cousin at Winterfell. 

Sansa had just come from a meeting of tiring lords asking her questions, off and on about things that were trival. 

“Court nonsense is turning into a barbaric system.” She spoke softly as Jon escorted her back to her chambers. 

“If it displeases your Grace, I would have the entire court in shackles by the end of the hour.” He stated very seriously. 

“Yes, that would amuse me, but I’m afraid you have other business to attend to. Let those silly court goers foam at the mouth like wild pigs for another day or so.” Entering her solar, she dismissed the maids who were attending the children playing on the rug. The eldest one, being of 12, stood up and bowed to his Lady mother. Taken after his father in the silent way he kept to. Her youngest daughter was playing with her second oldest son, lying on the carpet. Being 11, he had been laughing and enjoying the company of his younger sibling. Much like how Robb had with Sansa when they were that young. With the maids gone, Sansa looked at her children. No one in the room, except for their mother and father. 

“Come now. We don’t have all day.” All three ran up and wrapped their arms around their parents. A leisure that was not allowed to them in front of the courts or of the servants. Jon wrapped his arm around Sansa as she leaned into him. The family embrace was one, of rememberance. That no matter how rough it would get out there. They always had one another to lean on.


	5. Fool - (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Sansa Crack!Au. Rhaegar won at the Trident and took hostages from the rebellious families, Sansa among them. When she comes of age, Rhaegar hosts a tourney, the prize being Sansa's marriage. Prince Jon Targaryen competes and wins, but surprises everyone by telling Sansa she's free to marry whomever her heart desires. And, of course, it's been him all along.

Fool

Sansa watched from the stands. Her expression was unreadable as she sat there watching, Jon Targaryen's horse pance into the arena. She caught the slight sliver of fabric coming out of his armor. The grey fabric was hers. Last night he came to her chambers to ask for her favor. She accepted with all the grace that she could muster. His Grace was known far and wide to be the most reasonable catch in all of Westeros, now that Aegon Targaryen had wedded and bedded Margaery Tyrell. 

Ser Loras Tyrell was the next to enter. He had entered into the arena to cast Sansa a cocky grin. Like he knew he was to win. Margaery Tyrell tells her, her Grandmother is forcing him to participate in this foolish game as she sits holding Sansa’s hand in comfort. The Princess Rhaenys is on the other side of Sansa, next to her Lady Mother. The females of the high court have often sat next to one another at the tourneys held. Eli Martell gave Rhaegar a warning glance as she looks at her step son, get into position. 

Ser Loras was casted off at the first round, as Jon’s lance landed right in the middle of his breast plate. A joyous celebration broke out, as Jon made his way to the winners circle. Commoners cheered for their prince, as he waved to them. As he made his way to the stand where the Ladies were all seated, his father handed him trophy and motioned for Sansa Stark to stand. 

“Prince Jon Targaryen, has won the Tourney.” His voice was booming as everyone echoed their approval. Sansa’s eyes never left Jons. Rhaegar took her hand and placed it in Jons. “YOu have won the fair maidens hand my son.” He said with a smile that was as close to a real one as Jon has ever gotten. Rhaegar was known to not smile real smiles, since Lyanna’s death. Eli Martell was the only one to pull one out in a blue moon. He nodded his head in recasting of his father but turned to Sansa. 

“I’m afraid I have not sir.” A hush came over the crowd as lords and Ladies all looked at the two standing before one another. “Lady Sansa Stark, you have the right to choose who you will marry. If your heart desires another, I won’t let that stand in your way.” Sansas eyes watered as she leaned closer to Jon. His hand gripping hers tightly. He was standing on up in the stirrups of the saddle. 

“What of your heart your Grace?” She questioned, dying to know the answer. Ever since they were children, she has been fond of him and only him. 

“Its always been you, My lady. But if you do not feel the same, I wish for only your happiness.” 

“You foolish Prince.” She bent over and placed a light kiss on his cheek. “It has always been you Jon. Ever since you saved me when I was 8 on the runaway horse.” Jon gripped the railing flinging himself up on the side of the stands. The common people cheered as he grabbed the back of her head, placing her in a deep passionate kiss. A smile on both of their faces.


	6. Arrow (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Sansa AU. Sansa is a warrior and Jon is in love with her.  
> Sequel to “the end”

Her arrow stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“You want to take my head off?” He hissed at her. 

“If I wanted to, I would have hit you. She spoke lightly coming into view. 

Jon pulled her arrow out of the tree as she sauntered over. 

“Besides you know it turns you on when I shot things at you.” She teased, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Hey lovebirds can we go back to hunting for food?” Rickon yelled out loudly. Jon laughed as he wrapped his arm around the love of his life. His wife.


	7. Killer Sansa (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a "fighting until they aren't" trope drabble? Its doesn't have to be NSFW, but if thats where you want to go with it go for it!
> 
> Not really NSFW; I’m sorry

 

 

He watched as she heaved from her spot on the ground.  The other former crows hadn’t found this place yet.  She was covered in blood as Ghost trouted up next to her.  Nudging her shoulder lightly.  A soft whine let out from him as he licked her face.  Jon slowly walked closer sword held up ready in case of an attack.  

 

“My Lady.”  He said softly trying to see who was the man lying on the ground.  His shirt covered a bloody massacre where his penis should have been.  

 

“I will not hurt you Jon.”  A voice he thought had died a long time ago sounded through his ears.  She sounded more mature but as she rose up, he took notice the grace and dignity she held even drenched with someone elses blood.  Her blue eyes bore into his gray as she tried to keep her bottom lip still.  It had begun to tremble in his wake as a tear fell from her eye.  

 

“Sansa?”  He said out loud in almost disbelief.  

 

“The servants are hiding in the cellar.”  She started to say with as much strength as she could.  “All of the soldiers left us when they heard that Dragons were approaching.”  She took a step away, Jon’s eyes watched as she was dangerously close to a giant circle in the middle of floor.  He peered down some of it, to see mountains tops.  

 

 _The Moon Door_.  Jon remembered Tyrion telling him about it over a drink of ale before he was set off apart from his newly found  families camp.  In search of the famous ‘whore mongler’ himself.  

 

“Sansa.”  He said sternly as she stopped two steps away from the edge.

 

“He knew she would kill him.  For everything hes done.”  She lifted her head back, fighting off more tears as they fell.  “She will have me executed as well.  For everything I helped him do.  Even if I didn’t want to.”  The dagger in her hand was raised shakingly up so she could peer at it.  “He deserved it.”

 

“Sansa why aren’t you with the servants.”  

 

“He wanted me to die with him.  But not before one ‘final goodbyeye’.”  She sneered the body lying next to her.  “Petyr would call me Cat when he had me on all fours.”  

 

“Sansa.”  Jon had taken a couple of steps closer as she was glaring at the lifeless body.  “You were defending yourself.”  

 

“When he tried to put it in my mouth, I grabbed his dagger at his side and cut it off.  He cried like my Aunt did when he pushed her through the Moon door.”  She said finally dropping the dagger.  Jon quickly reached out and grabbed her closer to him pulling her away from the whole and her certain death.  Away from the blood soaked lifeless shell that was the cause of so much pain.  

 

“Sansa.”  He said softly as he stroked her hair.  “Your safe.”  The bright red hair she once had was dulled darker by some sort of brown color.  

 

“I’m never safe Jon.”  She whispered into  his shoulder as he held her even more tightly against him.  With a kiss to her head he pulled her away and walked over to the body.  Turning towards her, he looked at her as he pushed what remained of the mockingbird through the moon door for his body to never be found.  Her eyes wide as he walked back over to her.  

 

“You will always be safe at my side Sansa.  I promise.”  He gripped her face in his hands as he held his sister, no, his cousins closer to him.  One she gladly returned.  

 

 


	8. Marooned on an Island (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you still accepting prompts? i hope you are! if so, maybe a jon/sansa shipwreck and stranded on an island scenario?

**Former** Captain Jon Snow yelled out in frustration as he watched **his** ship sail away with the leader of the mutineers, Joffrey Baratheon, at the helm.  How in all the seas did his loyal brothers believe that **sniveling** little cabin boy over him, he’ll never know.  

 

“Don’t put blame your men too much Captain Snow.”  A soft voice was heard behind him.  Jon turned to almost glare at her, Joffrey’s supposed lady love, but caught the sad lost look in her eye.  His pet dog sitting next to allowing Sansa to bury her hand in his fur.  

 

“Why not, they are the ones who took my ship away from me.”  He said loudly turning towards the ocean.  

 

“You started to touch his things, he doesn’t like it when you do that.”  She said standing up and walking towards the tree line.  

 

“What do you mean ‘I started to touch his things’ Miss Stark?”  Jon demanded running up to her as she began to collect fallen tree leaves and sticks.  

 

“What I mean Captain Snow” She sneered his name back to him. “Is that he saw you had everything and wanted it all for himself.  The moment you accepted him and his own crew on board you doomed yours.  Joffrey’s outnumbered yours by 5 to 3.  The mutiny was going to stick whether your crew wanted to or not.”  She explained starting a pile.  Ghost trotted up and placed his own stick on the pile.  

 

“When did I ever try to press my own claim on anything?”  

 

“The moment I walked onto the ship, you kissed my hand.”  She said turning to him looking guilty as ever.

 

“Don’t all gentlemen do that to a lady of your standing Miss Stark?”  He asked watching as her face fell.  

 

“Captain Snow, Joffrey had…”  She paused as she turned around making sure to hide her own emotions from him.  “Joffrey had dishonored my good name the night he entered my Father, Ned Stark’s custody.  That night he stole me, in more ways than the obvious.”  Sansa went back to her tasks as she tried to find bigger branches for a smaller shelter.  

 

“He…”  Jon started back watched as her back stiffened.  “disgraced you in such a way?”  

 

“Joffrey gets whatever Joffrey wants.”  She said turning her head over her shoulder to look at him.  Jon watched as she slowly went back to picking up more sticks for a fire.  Looking at this Lady that he was marooned with on this island.  

 

Thinking how he was going to get her off of this island in one piece.  

 

 


End file.
